


Incarnate

by JessieClexa



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieClexa/pseuds/JessieClexa
Summary: Kind of like The Mummy Supergirl version but not really lolKara Danvers and Alex Danvers are famous archaeologists but Kara always felt something is missing, until she and Alex stumble across the lost city of Lethuisa. But what will she find?  Past memories of Kara and Lena, could she save Lena in time? Or will bigger and unknown forces threaten them and their loved ones?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kara has some powers, its dampened but she still does have some powers. It's an ongoing series.

        I _n Egypt 51 B.C. in the Luthor Kingdom of Lethuisa, Lena Luthor stood in front of the mirror with her dark purple dress as she_ adjusts _her shoulder straps. Lex, her brother was planning to overthrow the pharaoh at the feast tonight. As goddess of destruction, she should be delighted but inside she felt dread. The pharaoh was not always_ good _to the people but it kept the economy thrive so the people of Lethuisa won’t starve. But if Lex took over the kingdom, Lethuisa will be doomed. Lena lovingly_ touches _the pendant her birth mother gave her, she still_ remembers _the night her mother told her what it means. She gently traced the cross and the green pendant in the middle shaped like a teardrop, her mother mentioned this is the ankh, this symbolizes life. She hopes Lena has the best life she could offer._

 

_ Lena brought the ankh up to her lips and gently kissed it, “I miss you mother.”  _

 

_ In a while, the feast would begin and her adoptive mother Lilian the kingdom’s healer will slip poison onto the wine. Once the pharaoh drinks it, the poison will take effect and slowly it will kill him. Once the pharaoh is dead, the slaughter begins all the remaining loyal to the old pharaoh will be cleansed leading the throne for Lex. Lena slipped onto her leather sandals and went out the door approaching her Lilian’s room, as she peeked into the room her mother was nowhere to be seen.  _

 

_ She opened the door wider and stepped in, potions was all throughout the room but one potion caught her eye. It was located at the far right protected by what she assumed to be the most vicious snake. She approached carefully as the potion labeled Incarnate. Before she got take a closer look, a guard stepped into the room. She panicked and slipped into a dark corner, the soldier groaned and closed the door. Her heartbeat was increasing as she went to the door and opened it, she glanced sideways and saw no one. She rapidly walked to the throne room when someone yanked her into the corner, she was about to scream when soft velvet lips met her dry ones. She smiled wider before opening her eyes, there she was. Kara Zor El of Tyemtrica. The neighboring kingdom that aids them in battle and offer resources, the ally of Lex’s. Even though there is bad blood between the king Kal-El and Lex, there is only pure love between her and Kara. Kara Zor El is the next to become the heir. It was truly ironic a goddess of destruction and a goddess of war but none of them matches their personality, she has no idea why the gods match them with those titles. Kara’s blue eyes kept her captive, her white long dress made her look angelic as the bright sunshine she was.  _

 

_ Kara beamed as she held up her hands to kiss them, she whispered: “Habibti.”  _

_ Lena’s heart warmed as she heard her lover say that word, it meant a lot to her. She held their hands tightly as she spoke, “It’s time to go my love.” Kara nodded as she took off to join her cousin the king.  _

 

_ Lex was the vizier to the pharaoh as he sat next to him, he nodded to the pharaoh as he took his goblet. “Welcome to the kingdom of Lethuisa, thanks to the great pharaoh that our kingdom has flourished as such. May his reign be everlasting!” All goblets raised as the pharaoh nodded to Lex and drank as well. Lilian was standing near the doors as Lena sat across the room watching the scene unfold. She was calculating, if she could banish her brother she could take over and the kingdom will be in harmony rather than suffering. But her thinking was too late, the pharaoh started to gasp for breath as he held onto Lex begging for his help. But Lex just grinned and took his danger plunging it deep into the pharaoh’s heart. The guards of the pharaoh started attacking the traitors but they were certainly not as skilled as Lex’s army. Within seconds, blood colored the castle floors as Lex stood up grinning as he grips the knife that was still dripping blood, “Who dares defy me?” Silence spread throughout the room. Lena held tightly onto the knife that was hidden in her dress, now was not the time to act it would get her killed instantly. She will wait for the right time.  _

 

_ Lex guide Lena to her chambers as he held her hand, when she was younger she loved when Lex held her hand. His hand was always warm but now as he is holding her hand, all she feels is the coldness surrounding him. He has gone insane,  _

 

_ Lex smiled gently at her as he says, “Lena, my sweet sister I arranged a marriage for you.”  _

 

_ Lena gasped as she backed away, “No! Brother I do not desire to marry someone I don’t love.”  _

 

_ Lex gritted his teeth, “Lena for the kingdom, we need to think about our people. But if you don’t, I know your little lover is here don’t make her kill her.”  _

 

_ At the sound of Kara’s name being mentioned she angrily stare at her brother, he never threatened her before. This was the first and the last to happen, she would kill her brother before he ever touches anyone.  _

 

_ Lena pushed down her anger as she nodded, “As you wish my brother.”  _

 

_ Lex smiled in glee as he called in her future husband, Maxwell Lord walked in. Lord in his obnoxious attitude and ugly smile bowed to her. Lord gripped her hand as he kissed his fingers, “Lady Lena.”  _

 

_ Lex smiled before he left, “Lena the ceremony is tonight.”  _

 

_ Lena pulled her hand away as fake smiled to Lord, “Lord. I am to be back by sundown.”  _

 

_ Lena rushed to the chariot as she saw Kara waiting for her there, Kara didn’t wait for a greeting as she kissed her deeply like it was the last time. Tears were dripping down her angelic face, Lena was sobbing nonstop as she stared at her lover’s face. Kara helped her into the chariot as the horses started moving taking them to their secret place. Within a few minutes, they arrived. The lake was beautiful especially in the daylight, the sun shone down on the water making it sparkle like diamonds were hidden underneath.  _

 

_ Kara held out her hand for Lena to take as she took it gladly, Kara said, “Is this our last time?” Lena tearfully nodded, “My brother is going to wed me to Maxwell Lord.” Kara’s anger intensified as she looked away, “Lord. I will kill him.” Lena shakes her head, “No my love, I have a plan.” Kara nodded, Lena was always smart the kingdom always underestimates her and that will be their own downfall. Kara gently mapped Lena’s face to memorize everything about her lover as she brought their foreheads closer and kissed her lips. Kara caresses her face saying, “We will win.” Lena nodded, “May we prevail.”  _

 

_ Lena arrived back to the castle as she found her brother dead in the throne room, Lex blood was all around him. Lena gasped as she ran up to Lex, “Brother! Brother!” Lex had no breathing as Lena frantically checked for any pulse.  _

 

_ Maxwell watched by the doors as he watched Lena cried, he clapped his hands as Lena glared at him. Maxwell smugly walked towards her, “My My the lady Lena is a traitor, the daughter who killed her own brother to get the throne.”  _

 

_ Lena spins around quickly, “Lord! Why did you do this?”  _

 

_ Lord chuckled as he went towards her, “Because I want the throne, you think I want a marriage? No, I want a massacre. Don’t worry, Lady Lena you will join your brother quickly. Guards!”  _

 

_ Before she could flee, the guards got a tight grip on her and dragged her to the mummification chambers. Lena gasped and kicked but it was no use, the guards had a tight grip on her. They forced her down and one of the guards took her danger and stabbed her in the leg, she screamed in pain as one of them started wrapping the cloth. Kara raced through the halls once she heard from Kal Lex is dead, Kal was dealing with Maxwell Lord as she runs to reach Lena. Lilian was beside Lena as she watched her daughter being mummified, she put her potions on the side as she spread some on her. Lena gasped and struggled in pain, “What is this mother? Why are you doing this?” Lilian’s face was in dread for once, “Lex is dead, my daughter but I will get my revenge.” Lena eyed the potion and saw the mysterious one labeled “Incarnate”, maybe that one will save her. Before she could reach it, the doors broke apart and two spears embedded into the guard's chest as Lilian fled through the doors. The voices of other guards echoed through the halls, “The goddess of war is here!”  _

 

_ Kara smirked, yes she is and she will bring war to everyone who brought harm to her beloved. Kara quickly ripped open the cloth as she held Lena in her arms but Lena was not moving. Kara kissed her gently, “I’m here, Lena.” Lena smiled and held her hand, “My love, I love you.” Kara smiled but quickly faded as she heard the footsteps of the guards approaching, Lena used last of her powers to make the castle crumble. Kara kisses her face lovingly, “I love you as well Lena.” Kara stood up to fight as a guard came behind her and stabbed the sword through her heart, Lena cried in pain as chaos happened. The potion slowly entered both of their bodies as the castle guards mummified Lena’s body and took Kara’s body.  _

 

 

 

Year March 20, 2018 

 

 

In Egypt, a team of archaeologists sat camp at the base of the Sphinx. The rumors of the lost treasure have been spotted, a woman that has short jet black hair and wearing a leather jacket command the team. Alex Danvers, one of the famous archeologist was one of the hard-working people in her field. 

 

Alex saw a glimpse of a hidden entry as she called her team, “Vasquez, lower me down!” 

 

Vasquez, Alex’s second hand in combat clipped the harness onto her and attached the rope lowering her down gently onto the ground. Alex jumped off with ease as she grabbed her shovel and started digging. She pulled out her notebook and checked the place, this was the place her source told her it will be. Her radio sounded as Vasquez said, “Alex, you found anything?” Alex kept on digging as she hit something hard, “I found something!” Alex grabbed the strange golden box with a symbol she doesn’t recognize, it was a serpent with a shield surrounding it. She picked up the box radioed in, “Vasquez, pull me up.” The rope started going upwards as she held the box tightly, the lock was jaded but it could be easily broken. Once she was on solid ground, Alex quickly grabbed the shaker screen. She shakes the screen back and forth as she can finally see the beautiful layout of the box. 

 

Vasquez ran to her, her eyes gleaming with excitement of new artifacts. She said, “What you found?” Alex patted her shoulder chuckling, “Relax, Vasquez.” The heat of the sun overwhelmed Alex as she took off her leather jacket revealing her black tank top and back muscles, Vasquez widened as she swallowed down the gulp. Vasquez shakes her head as she focused back on the artifact. Alex slipped onto the cotton gloves as she analyzes the artifact, the patterns are distant unique not of any generations but similar to Egyptian. She took out her phone as she called Kara. 

 

Kara Danvers, the other half of the famous Danvers sisters was at the university teaching a class on archaeology. Kara spoke to the large college class, “Last rule of archaeology, never underestimate the small details because those small details are the defining point.” She looked at her watch and announced, “Later everyone, have a great day!” The class slowly scattered out as the girls in the front row approach Kara, the girls have been admiring Kara since she walked in. One of the girls held the Danvers sisters book, on the cover was the both Danvers sisters. Kara Danvers, blue eyes like the ocean was wearing a blue blazer while Alex Danvers was wearing a leather jacket both Danvers smiled their charming smiles as they looked at the camera. The Danvers sisters have been famous since they discover the lost city of Titanus. Then they helped rescued the smuggling ring from one of the tyrants. What people don’t know is, Kara Danvers once has powers she belonged to the clan of El. But since the war, she lost a significant amount of her powers but she still had some left. The girls in the front row were flipping through the magazine as they saw both of the Danvers sisters was fit. 

 

One of the girls went up to Kara as they smiled, “Miss Danvers, I love your book and your discoveries!” Kara beamed as she shakes the girl’s hands, “Thank you, I am happy to teach this class.” Kara’s phone rang as she excused herself. 

 

She instantly recognized the voice, it was Alex her sister! She was excited, she loves her sister. She didn’t always fit in but Alex, she made everything easier for her. Alex was her anchor and she was Alex’s harbor. She said, “Alex!!” She screeched into the phone as Alex winced. Alex chuckled, “Kara, my amazing sister.” 

 

Kara said, “What’s up?” 

 

Alex grinned, “You interested in a Danvers sisters adventure?” 

 

Kara nodded, “Of course! Where to?” 

 

Alex texted her a set of coordinates, “Fly here, now.” 

 

Kara got the coordinates as she brought all her equipment, she put her backpack on her back as she looked at the coordinates. It was in Egypt, the Sphinx? 

 

Kara went to the back alley and took a glimpse to see if anyone was here, no one it was safe. She soared up into the sky as she felt the wind blow on her face, that feeling was wonderful. She would never get bored of it, within a few seconds she landed right in front of Alex. Alex took a step back and hugged her, “Damn, that was fast.” Kara jumped up and down with joy as she saw Vasquez. Before Alex could warn her, Kara bear hugged Vasquez. Vasquez patted her back, “Ka…..Kara. Breathe!” Kara quickly let her go as she apologized. 

 

Kara kissed Alex on the cheek and said, “What artifact is here?” 

 

Alex raised her eyebrows, “How you know?” 

Kara laughed, “I know you, Alex.” 

 

Alex huffed as she drags Kara to the office, there sat on the office is perfectly sculpted golden box. Kara squealed and ran to it, she admires the whole design and layout but something felt familiar about it also. 

 

Alex put her hands into her pocket, “Any clues?” 

 

Kara nodded as she saw her sigil, she remembered her ring. That was weird, she doesn’t remember where she received the ring. She took out her necklace with the ring attached and placed it into the holder, she twists it to the right as the box clicked open. Inside the box were a map and a coin, she gently picked up the coin as Alex took a glance at the map. She gently traced the coin, it was of a pharaoh but which pharaoh she wasn’t sure. Alex opened the map as she saw the layout of Ancient Egypt, she was familiar with all maps and this one was definitely unknown. Alex got to work as she set up coordinates and Kara held the coin in her hand, she was going to find out what is going on. 

 

Soon it was night time as Alex cooked some food for Kara, Kara ate it so fast Alex didn’t even know it was gone. Alex shook her head as she saw Kara look at her innocently, she is such a puppy. Alex chuckled as she said, “We are in the desert, that is all the food you be getting.” Kara pouted but nodded as she lay on her sister’s chest falling asleep while Alex wraps her arms around her. In the morning, Alex and Kara packed up her camp and told her crew to follow her. Kara was delighted while she chews on beef jerky and Alex just grinned looking at the next destination. 

 

At the east of Egypt, the tomb of Lady Lena of Lethuisa lay there waiting to be found. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's past, Danvers sisters and a surprise appearance!

Ch 2 

 

_The village was in ruins, the fire spread throughout the land. Villagers screams were heard through the air, pleas for help. A superior soldier with body armor grabbed the shaking village women by the collar as he ripped her skirt off. The horrified women struggled, kicking and screaming at the solider, but it was no use he was too strong._

 

_ He angrily said, “Where is the child!”  _

 

_ The women plead, “Don’t take her please!”  _

 

_ The guard’s face emotionless said, “Tell me where she is!”  _

_ The women continued delivering hard kicks to him hoping to land a kick on him but there was no use, he was decorated in armor. His grip on her throat tighter and tighter, fury in his eyes as he wants to finish his mission. She closed her eyes praying to the gods and wishing her child well, it was her time to die. Suddenly, a blade was plunge through the guard’s heart. The guard slumped in front of her shocked, her savior pushed the guard off her and carried her in his arms.  _

 

_ The woman was relieved watching her savior, she caresses her lovers face, “Lionel.”  _

 

_ Lionel Luthor dressed in full armor threw the blade that was filled with the guard’s blood carried his lover in his arms.  _

 

_ He asked softly, “Ava, where is our child?”  _

 

_ Ava pointed to the lock beneath the floorboards, blood dripping from her hands as Lionel frantically checked her body, “You were shot?”  _

 

_ The women smiled weakly, “Lionel, I won’t have much time. Promise me take care of our child. Take care of Lena.”  _

 

_ Lionel nodded and tearfully watching his lover closed her eyes.  _

 

_ Lionel ripped the floorboards open as his eyes lay upon the frantic little girl. She was beautiful, with green eyes like Ava dressed in a simple dress. Lionel reached out his hand as the frantic little girl took it cautiously, she looked at the stranger curiously, “Where is my mother?”  _

_ Lionel looked down in shame as he ran his hands through Lena’s raven hair, “She is gone Lena, I”m your father. You are going to go join my family.” Lena was confused but nodded as she took his hand and follow him out. She looked around her village, fire was everywhere the stands where she bought her cloth was destroyed beyond recognition. Bodies was laying on the floor, some she recognize some she doesn’t but one body she will always remember, her mother. Her mother who raised her, loved her, and cherish her laid on the ground blood surrounding her. She rushed to her mother’s body as she lay on top of her, “Mother. Please wake up.” Lionel sadly watched afar as he took Lena in his arms, “Lena, I am going to protect you now. I will love you as your mother has.We need to go Lena.” She doesn’t want to leave but she was helpless here, she followed her father andgripped tightly onto the pendant her mother gave her. She cried softly for her village and her mother.  _

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

DANVERS SISTERS

 

As Alex and Kara drove through the city in her Jeep, Kara was singing to the tunes. Her dramatic expression and her pretending to hold a microphone made Alex laugh. Alex shook her head, Kara was always a goofball but the first few days of Kara coming here she was frightened. After a whole hour of singing, Kara fell asleep the blond hair all covering her face. Alex brushed some dirt off her dark blue henley shirt, she thought back to when Kara was adopted.

 

 

FLASHBACK

 

Alex Danvers was excited, she just finished her science project and she won her first award. She was going to show it to her parents and make them proud, with the happy attitude she ran home like a marathon runner. When she spring open the door, she halted in front of her was her parents and the Kents. Normally, she wouldn’t mind seeing the Kents because they were fun and creative they could help her improve her project but she could see someone hiding behind them. 

 

When Eliza Danvers saw Alex she called out to her, “Alex! Come here, there is someone I want you to meet.” 

 

Alex nodded and slowly step forward, Eliza wrapped her hands around Alex as she guides her to the girl that is standing next to the Kents. She was about her age but only a bit younger, she was wearing a ragged white shirt. Her eyes were bright blue just like the ocean and her blond hair shone through the sun. The girl nervously played with the helm of her shirt, Alex noticed the house of El symbol on her upper right shirt. Eliza cleared her throat saying, “Alex, meet your little sister Kara.” Alex spaced out for a moment, sister? 

 

Alex shook her head, “Sister? What? Why?” 

 

Eliza frowned, “Her home just been massacred, and the Kents took care of Clark when he went came to them. She is your new sister and you need to take care of her, do you understand me?” 

 

Alex frowned but nodded. Eliza led Kara to her new room as Alex just glared at her. It was night time, Alex woke up by some screaming when she looked to the other side she saw Kara thrashing around. Alex jumped off her bed and ran across to Kara, she shook her gently, “Kara, Kara wake up.” Kara gasped as she elbowed her, Alex fell down with a thud. 

 

Kara quickly sat down looking at Alex horrified, once she saw Alex’s bleeding nose she turned around wrapping the blankets around her tightly. Alex went to get some tissues and dried her nose walking back to her, “Kara, listen to me I’m okay.” 

 

Kara shakes her head, “I’m sorry Alex. I”m sorry.” 

 

Alex's heart softens as she looked at the scared girl in front of her, she gingerly hugs her from behind. Alex says, “Kara, look at me I’m alright. You want to tell me what’s wrong?” 

 

When Kara felt Alex hug her, she melts into the hug the embrace made her feel safe. Kara said, “I imagine my clan being massacred over and over again, I couldn’t save everyone.”

 

Alex hugs her tighter as she kissed her hair, “Kara, you are here and safe. I’m going to protect you. I am going to be better to be the sister you deserve.” 

 

Kara looked at her with hope in her eyes, “I like that my sister, I try to be the best little sister also.” Alex chuckled as she holds her hands, “El Mayarah, Kara.”

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————-

 

Lillian Luthor was trapped in an underground basement chained and blindfold, the man in front of her looked at her smugly, “Look at what we have here. Lillian Luthor in the flesh.” 

 

Lillian gave him a cold laugh and looked at him withdisinterest, “And who are you?” 

 

The man looked at her, “Jace Cheng. The one who would destroy you.” 

 

Lillian chuckled as she heard incoming sounds, “You shall try, but I won’t be staying for long.” Jace chuckled as he pulled up the security system, “We have the top-notch security, no one could ever break in.” 

 

Lillian laughed harder, “Top-notch? Let me make this clear nothing is unbreakable.” 

 

Outside the facility, there were a group of mercenaries dressed in black with the wolf symbol on their clothing with guns equipped. The leader, a latin women dressed in a long red leather coat. A wolf belt buckle could be seen by the crack of light in the dark as she carried an AK-47 on her right side and a Colt Model 653 in her gun holster. Her right hand Elena rushed to the roof at her signal, her sniper rifle in hand locating the target. She signaled her other crew to plant the dynamites around the facility. Once she looked at the format of her team, she told the others to surround the facility make sure no one gets out. The leader signaled the sniper, Elena lined her shot with Jace as she made the headshot kill. Jace fell heavily on the floor, everyone in the lab starting panicking and running. 

 

“Intruder everyone! Be alert! Shoot to kill!” Gunshots fired through multiple directions, one of the mercenaries threw a smoke bomb. Smoke clouded everyone’s vision, the opposite team couldn’t see anyone so they fired blindly. The leader put on her masks as she kicked open the door shooting anyone standing in her way. 

 

Desperate screams were heard all over, “She is here! The wolf is here!” 

 

The leader grinned, her group was infamous throughout everywhere. Whenever someone faced them, only one gets out alive to spread the story. A man was hiding behind the ladders planning to ambush her but before he got a chance, a flying dagger plunged into his gut. As she walked toward the main room where the dreadful Lillian Luthor was, the target dead on the floor and Lillian chained up. 

 

She smirked, “The mighty Lillian Luthor chained up? It suits you, you should be chained or killed. Either way is appreciated.” 

 

Lillian laughed as she looked at her eyebrows raised, the leader shook her head and signaled her crew to break the chains. The woman walked towards her raising her sword to break it, when she was done she slashed her hand as a bonus. The leader muttered her thanks as the woman walk back to her. 

 

Lillian glared at her as she walks towards her patting her jacket where her shoulder armor was, “Maggie Sawyer, thank you for saving me.” 

 

Maggie brushed her hand off her shoulder displeased, “I don’t want to save you, now tell me where is my sister?!” Upon hearing their leader's voice raised, all guns were aimed at Lillian. 

 

Lillian raised her hands up in mock surrender, “Choose wisely, you kill me you never find where she is.” 

 

Maggie groaned as she put her hand down, her crew’s guns lowered at her command. Lillian pats her clothes to brush the dirt off, as she looked back at the crew. 

 

She looked back at them ushering them like minions, “Now come, we have work to do.” Maggie swears one day she would kill her, but first saving her sister is the priority. 


End file.
